The instant invention relates generally to container holders and more specifically it relates to a carrying device for a bucket type receptacle, which provides a handle removably attached under an outstanding rim of the bucket type receptacle, so that it can be carried therefrom.
There are available various conventional container holders which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.